


The Day's Work

by smiley_seulgi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, F/F, Fluff, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiley_seulgi/pseuds/smiley_seulgi
Summary: Jisoo is an undercover cop who draws her gun on Jennie because she was acting suspicious around her. In reality, Jennie's completely innocent and only wanted to ask for Jisoo's phone number but was too shy and accidentally grabbed Jisoo's handcuffs instead.





	The Day's Work

 

 

Jisoo takes a nonchalant sip of her iced coffee and skims over the next page of her book, trying to settle into her role as an undercover cop.

The outdoor seating at this cafe had a perfect view of where the arrest was going to take place. She and her fellow officers had been tracking one of Seoul’s nastiest criminals for the past three months in an attempt to stop the crime lord in his tracks, once and for all.

By now, they knew his routine by heart. Yang Hyun-Suk liked to start his mornings off bright and early. He’d spend a couple fruitless hours at the gym with some of his fellow henchmen, then he’d go off and have brunch with higher up officials in his company. After eating, he would return to his highly guarded fortress, where armed men in bulletproof vests patrolled the parameters around the clock.

That much of his routine was concrete, which is why Jisoo and a handful of other officers from the department were loitering about the surrounding block. Yang Hyun-Suk’s favorite brunch spot was just across the street from the cafe, and he almost always frequented the coffee house before departing.

Jisoo stole a look at the restaurant, peering at it as she pretended to read her novel, eyes scanning the building through her dark sunglasses. A set of large, tough-looking bodyguards towered over anyone who dared try the door of the restaurant, sending any threat reeling away in fear.

They were poorly concealing their pistols in their suit jackets and one of them kept one hand pressed to his ear at all times, no doubt listening to some sort of instruction. Jisoo discreetly checked her watch. It was nearing half past ten o’clock now. Yang Hyun-Suk and his gang usually finished eating around eleven.

The undercover cop set her book down and looked around the cafe. She made eye contact with Rosé and Lisa, two of her closest friends within the department, and nodded slightly at them. Her two friends were having coffee with another set of detectives. All of them were participating in small talk and trying to laugh off the tension hanging in the air.

“Hi.”

Jisoo snapped her head up from her book, startled. Any minute now, Yang Hyun-Suk and his gang would file of out the restaurant across the street, and this girl was blocking her view. The last thing Jisoo needed right now was a distraction. Yet here this girl was, standing in front of her, fiddling nervously with her hands.

She wore a pair of pristine white shorts and a cute white and blue checkered blouse. Her long, dark brown hair spilled down her shoulders in waves. Jisoo sat there, studying her, analyzing everything she could about the situation. “My name’s, um, Jennie.” As the girl spoke, Jisoo’s mind raced with the possibilities behind this intrusion.

Could YG have noticed them? Could he have realized there had been cops tailing him over the past couple of months? It was plausible. Anything was possible, and now was not the time to let down her guard. “Do you work for him?” Jisoo asked, her voice a quiet hiss. She took off her sunglasses and set them on the table, trying to get a better look at the girl’s face.

“Is that what this is about?” She whipped her head around, trying to pinpoint if any of the surrounding patrons were YG goons in disguise. “Are you here to distract me or something?” The undercover cop looks back up at the girl, who’s expression had turned into one of complete and utter puzzlement. Jisoo tried to wrack her brain for any information on the girl. She couldn’t recall if she’d seen Jennie with YG’s entourage before, but that didn’t matter.

“What?” Jennie said, incredulous. Jisoo grasped at her wrist and tugged the girl down into the seat beside her. Jisoo glanced over at the armed bodyguards across the street and noticed that they hadn’t even spared a look their way. The two suited men are listening intently to their ear pieces, and Jisoo glanced down at her watch again.

Five minutes until YG would leave the restaurant. “H-hey,” the girl started up again, her voice shaking ever so slightly. “I just, ah, came over here to ask you something. I don’t know what you’re talking about...distraction? A-are you studying or something?”

Jennie reaches out a hand to place it on top of Jisoo’s arm. But at the last second, Jisoo shies away from her touch and Jennie’s hand falls on top of her thigh. The girl’s fingers brush against hard metal and a freeze there in shock. “W-what is _that_?” Jennie asks, voice tight with shock as she quickly retracts her hand. _Her handcuffs._

Fearing that the girl truly was one of YG’s henchmen, Jisoo began to draw her gun from out of the purse in her lap. She bit her lip in concentration, but before she could say or do anything, she heard the sound of the restaurant door from across the street. Jisoo feels her blood freeze over, and she grabs at Jennie’s chair, drawing her closer.

“Don’t move,” the undercover cop grits out through her teeth, subtly drawing the gun from her purse. “Oh my god.” Jennie’s voice is far away as Jisoo watches YG himself exit from the restaurant, followed by a posse of his accomplices. “I-is that a _gun_?” Jennie whispered, her voice so faint that Jisoo barely caught it. “Stay right where you are,” Jisoo murmurs to Jennie, placing one hand on the girl’s arm.

Jennie remained frozen in place, seemingly oblivious to what was going on behind her. Jisoo watched, unnerved, as YG trailed lazily across the street. Two of his bodyguards lagged behind him as the rest of his crew ducked into a large, black van in front of the restaurant. Jisoo tensed with every step the crime lord took.

Out of all the officers sitting outside the cafe, she was the closest to YG. It was her responsibility to take him down before he walked inside the building. Rosé and Lisa were her back up, they were to take down YG’s guards as Jisoo slapped handcuffs on their boss.

Already, Jisoo knew there were other officers surrounding the restaurant across the street. That van wouldn’t go more than a few feet before it would be stopped in its tracks by a SWAT car. Jisoo counted down the seconds as YG abled his way over. The moment his foot hit the pavement of the sidewalk, Jisoo would pounce.

By now, she’d realized that Jennie wasn’t much of a threat. She leaned closer to the girl, as if she were whispering a secret in her ear. “When I tell you to, I need you to _duck_. Okay, Jennie?” She pulls away and finds the girl wide-eyed. Jennie nods once, eyes darting over Jisoo’s face, and the undercover cop turns her attention back to the crime lord.

He was two steps away from the sidewalk now, typing away on his phone.

“ _Duck_.”

In a flurry of motion, Jisoo sprang up from her seat and rushed over to YG, gun in hand. Even as her boots clacked against the pavement, the crime lord didn’t even look up from the handheld device. Meanwhile, she heard the protests of the guards behind him mixing with the sound of chairs scraping against the ground.

No doubt had her backup already assumed their positions, guns aimed to kill. Jisoo slammed into Yang Hyun-Suk, knocking his cap off his head. When he finally looked up at her, his beady eyes flashing, Jisoo smacks him across the face with her firearm.

The crime lord falls to the ground, cupping his cheek with both hands, too shocked to even make a sound. “Yang Hyun-Suk,” Jisoo announces, taking out the pair of concealed handcuffs from beneath her skirt. “You’re under arrest, chump.” With that, she presses the crime lord against the pavement and snaps the handcuffs snugly around his wrists.

“Oh, wow.” Jisoo whips around when she hears the girl’s voice, having almost forgotten about her entirely. Around the girl is a flurry of motion, Jisoo’s backup racing forward with their guns drawn while a number of bystanders push passed each other to safety.

Lisa and Rosé grabbed Yang Hyun-Suk under the arms and began dragging him up while the other officers flooded around his men, handcuffs ready. The wail of sirens filled the air, and soon, the entire street was blocked off.

“I’m sorry for pointing my gun at you,” Jisoo says, stepping over Yang Hyun-Suk’s writhing form. Her job was done here, and she felt a little guilty for endangering Jennie’s life. “I thought you were working for YG and I kind of switched into officer mode on instinct.” Jennie shrugs, nonplussed, as Jisoo walks up to her.

“That’s alright, you were only trying to do your job and I was unknowingly in the way of that...I’m just glad the safety was still on, right?” Jisoo laughs, scratching the back of her neck out of embarrassment. She sees Rosé and Lisa shooting her teasing looks as they haul YG into the patrol car. Her two best friends were _never_ going to let her live this moment down.

“Right...so, what were you going to ask me before I had to arrest one of Seoul’s most wanted?” Jisoo asks, grabbing her things from the table. Jennie begins wringing her hands again. “Well...I was just wondering if I get your number?” At this, Jisoo breaks out into a wide smile just as Lisa and Rosé began calling her name. She needed to return to the station and start writing up the paperwork on YG’s arrest.

“I’d love to go on a date with you,” the police officer says, handing Jennie her business card. “Preferably sometime when I’m _not_ fighting crime.” She throws Jennie a wink before walking over to where the two officers are waiting for her by the patrol car, unable to keep herself from smiling.

In less than an hour, she’d knocked out one of Seoul’s biggest crime bosses _and_ had landed a date with a cute girl. She meets Lisa and Rosé’s bewildered expressions with a smirk. “All in a day’s work, ladies.”

 

 


End file.
